


blooming

by cheetolisterine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheetolisterine/pseuds/cheetolisterine
Summary: Kiyoko is waiting, blooming with sunlight, and Yachi is falling in love.





	

 

The afternoon sunlight is pouring down her glowing hair, over the glistening sweat above her brow, dripping on her reddened cheeks. Through a shaky breath Yachi can sense her, she is so close, somewhere between the rustling leaves, somewhere under baby blue skies and cotton candy clouds.

She’s been walking for some days, passing mountains through clouds, and forests through so many trees just to find her. And she finally stops.

Yachi has never thought she would see her again, and she doesn’t know if she accidentally switched dimensions again, but Kiyoko is in front of her right now and she seems so real, sitting on her throne of moss, surrounded by her kingdom- the endless forest she protects. This is the same forest opening where they met for the first time, with moonstone crystals rising from the ground, circled by fairy rings.

Kiyoko's been waiting, her eyes blooming with forget-me-nots, and Yachi knows she is falling in love once again.

She takes a step forward towards her and when she hesitates, Kiyoko stands up, walking towards the other. Yachi looks down but Kiyoko swiftly traces her jaw with cold fingers and gently raises her head by the chin. Now that she can see those amber eyes she lets her fingers dance on reddened cheeks and she smiles, gathering a now shivering Yachi in her arms as if she is holding an entire galaxy, afraid not to miss even the tiniest speckle of stardust.

Yachi feels her ribcage shuddering with a sob as she puts her arms around Kiyoko’s waist, smelling petrichor in her long midnight hair. Kiyoko strokes her back and Yachi presses her cheek against the soft skin of the other’s neck.

It feels so warm like this, swaying from side to side while listening to the wind whispering through the woods.

Kiyoko cups Yachi’s face while smiling. It’s been so long, so long since she kissed her and she does just that, pressing her lips to Yachi’s. She can taste the sun that’s under Yachi’s skin, can feel love spilling like sunlight on her body, on the ground, in the air, and she feels like drowning in everything that’s Yachi. She can feel gold honey warming her lips and fingers. 

Yachi can feel the ocean breeze, can feel ice melting on her skin, and she can’t stop grinning while gliding her lips over Kiyoko’s and opening her mouth to taste her. She’s being held so close as if she’d go away and she’s so happy, resting her forehead on Kiyoko’s collarbone while her name is whispered against her temple. She feels a steady breath swirling over her eyelids, and hands playing with her hair so tenderly, and she almost hears the soothing hum of the rain. 

 

"Yachi..." the drizzling raindrops seem to say.

A hand on her shoulder gently shakes her and the forest slowly fades away like smoke. When she opens her eyes the first thing she sees is the desk she fell asleep on, then Kiyoko’s face.

"Yachi, let’s go. Practice is going to start soon, alright?"

Some faint voices can be heard from the schoolyard, the classroom being empty. Kiyoko is standing in front of her, face glowing from the afternoon sunlight that got filtered through the widows, her glasses reflecting the tiniest glimpse of the soft blue sky outside.

Yachi is in love.

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired mid sit up and i had to write this
> 
> come say hi!! [green-dog.tumblr.com](http://green-dog.tumblr.com/)


End file.
